


Things that go bump in the shower.

by castielswings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielswings/pseuds/castielswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about some rather interesting shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that go bump in the shower.

“I’m gonna hop in the shower” Dean says, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. “I’ve had about enough of this sitting around crap, I’ll leave the two of you here to nerd out.” Castiel and Sam both nod their acknowledgement and continue looking over the vast pile of old books and papers they had spread out over the table. They had been at this for hours and Dean was about to gag with the boringness of it all. He hated to sit still for too long and he had to do something, besides he felt pretty grimy so a shower would do him some good. As he walks towards the bathroom Castiel’s blue eyes flash upward for a brief moment and catch his. The expression on his face tells Dean nothing so he sticks his tongue out at the angel and shuts the bathroom door while giggling at the now bewildered face of his angel friend.

“Sam, what is the meaning of forcing the tongue out of the mouth at another person?” Castiel asks Sam, still confused. They can hear the sound of water coming from the other room and the faint sound of Dean singing.

“It’s just a way of teasing you, Castiel.” “I wouldn’t worry about it, it’s what friends do when they are joking around.” And with a sly grin on his face he adds, “or flirting.” Castiel’s eyes go wide at the thought for a moment and then his face relaxes back to it’s normal mundane expression.

“I do not think Dean would take part in such activity towards me.” His mouth twitches for a second into a sly grin that Sam almost doesn’t catch.  
 _I wonder what that was… maybe it was nothing, I’m not going to touch it_ , Sam thinks, turning his attention back to the books on the table.  
Castiel stands for a moment and cocks his head to the side, as if listening to something.

“Sam, I am needed elsewhere, I will return shortly.” And with the soft flutter of wings Castiel is gone.

“Oooookay. Bye Cas.” Sam shrugs and continues pouring over the text in front of him.

 

* **THUMP** *  
Sam jumps at the sound. “What the hell?” He stands up and walks towards the bathroom, where he thinks the noise came from. “Dean… are you okay?” He asks through the door. Dean usually makes noise in the shower but never anything quite so loud. Knowing his brother it could be anything but he wants to make sure everything is okay.

“Uummm.. yeah, fine… uh.. yeah all good man.” Dean stammers, the pitch of his voice higher than normal.  
Sam raises an eyebrow at the off tone of his brothers voice, not sure what to expect at this point. “You sure? You sound a little weird.” There's a long pause and Sam is really starting to become annoyed and worried. Obviously something is going on and he really doesn't want to spend his morning talking to Dean through the bathroom door while he does God knows what. Leave it to Dean to make a problem out of something as simple as a shower.

“Yeah dude, all good in here…” There are more muffled sounds coming from the bathroom, and Sam sighs in exasperation.  
He turns around to go back to the books on the table when he hears another thump and the sound of Dean's voice. “sssshhh” Sam stops and turns back towards the door.

"Did you say something, Dean?"

“What?” “I didn’t say anything, you’re hearing things man.” Dean replies, sounding a little more sturdy.  
There are more muffled noises and suddenly Castiel’s voice comes through the door, “Perhaps we should just notify Sam to our current situation so that he no longer has any questions.”

“DAMMIT CAS!” Dean shouts, shocked and irritated.  
Sam's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. “DEAN WHY IS CAS IN THE BATHROOM WITH YOU!?” he yells in a high voice, clearly not comprehending what is going on behind the bathroom door. His brain stutters as he tries to grasp the situation at hand, still not able to think coherently.

“We are taking part in what you call sex” Castiel answers nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing that could possibly be going on at this point in time.  
Sam’s brain has a complete meltdown and takes what seems like an eternity for him to stutter out a coherent response.“WHAT?!” "YOU'RE WHAT IN THE.... RIGHT NOW... AT THIS VERY MOMENT.... SINCE WHEN... AND...."

“Umm…. a few months ago?” Comes Dean’s voice, clearly mortified but slightly amused.

“A FEW MONTHS AGO!?!?!” The shock in Sam’s voice comes through the door high and clear, causing Dean to laugh. “IT ISN’T FUNNY DEAN” “WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST TELL ME?”

“I told you we should have notified your brother as soon as our relationship became more than platonic.” Dean’s laughter almost drowns out the sound of Castiel’s voice. There are more muffled sounds and Dean's continued laughter. Sam can hear Castiel attempting to scold his brother for finding the situation funny when it clearly isn't but he's not paying attention anymore.  
  
He sits down outside the door, back against the wall, trying to wrap his mind around what has just happened. He had a hunch that something was going on between the two of them but he never dreamed that it had already come this far, or that they were doing it 7 feet from where he was EVERY NIGHT. “Well… I guess I should have seen it coming.” Sam says to the door. “Just… just try to keep it down.” He REALLY doesn't want to hear anything ELSE, he doesn't even want to acknowledge this situation anymore than he has to. Just the thought of it makes him squirm.

“Can do bro” comes to the sound of Dean’s voice, still barely able to contain his amusement. Sam gets up and goes back to the table, trying his best to keep his thoughts anywhere other than on what is happening in the bathroom. He turns on the radio to distract himself and picks up a book at random, running a hand through his dark hair.

 _I really shouldn’t be surprised_ , he thinks to himself. _I figured it was going to happen eventually, I just thought I would notice when it did_. He smiles after a few minutes, glad that the two of them have finally come to terms with the obvious, and cringes a bit at the fact that he now has to deal with this on a daily basis.  
A moan escapes from the bathroom, just loud enough to be faintly heard over the music, "Caaaaas."  
Sam rolls his eyes and shouts, "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU." He isn't sure how he's going to be able to put up with this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and written while half asleep, definitely will be changing and adding more.


End file.
